Our objective is to scan five Human embryos representing the most critical stages of development in order to demonstrate the value of MRM in studying and archiving these very rare specimens (9.4 Tesla). To date we have successfully scanned two embryos. This work is to demonstrate our expertise and to showcase the significant advantages of MRM over traditional techniques for studying these valuable specimens and thus provide preliminary data for grant applications to support this work.